Alexander von Druck
Alexander von Druck was an Egelian politician and founder of the Unity Party/Social Democratic and Labor Party. Early Life Alexander von Druck was born to Hans and Miriam von Druck in Nordland, Caille in 2752. His parents were incredibly devout members of the Free Church of Caille, Nordland. Both died in an auto accident when he was eight years old, and Alexander moved to Dul Kinea to live with relatives. Alexander stated that "I moved to Dul Kinea as cold and bitter as any true Caillean, but the warmer weather and nice people helped thaw my soul." Alexander faced many issues in Dul Kinea. Unable to speak English upon reaching Dul Kinea, he was an outcast for much of his young life. In Dul Kinea, he was forcefully converted to the Church of Egelion by his aunt. Alexander grew to love Dul Kinea, but grew to hate his abusive aunt and uncle. At 15, Alexander ran away from home and fled to Ghadrash. He came to live with a family in the foothills of western Ghadrash who he said "practiced the oddest form of religion I have ever seen. After some time of mocking them internally, I came to realize it was none the crazier than what my family had rasied me on." At the age of 20, Alexander finally came to live in Cape Rozevia and found himself living with in a part of town with a number of Cailleans. He claimed that this time helped him rediscover his Caillean heritage. He took pride in what it meant to be Caillean, but also vowed to change Caille from what he saw as a backwards province. At 45, he moved back to Caille. Political Career It was 15 years before Alexander formed the Unity Pary. He spent a number of years in local politics, serving of various councils and advisory boards. Alexander gained prominence in Nordland by starting the campaign "Ég er Caillea, I am Egelian." Alexander became the face of the movement to further integrate Caille into Egelion society. It also gained him much scorn, becoming the target of numerous "nationalistic" attacks. In 2812, he took his efforts nationwide by establishing the Unity Party and opening up branches first in Caille and later in Dul Kinea and Ghadrash using contacts he had from his time living in those provinces. Within 6 months, the three offices had enough members to fight in the next election. Alexander was then contacted by Anabel Sanchez and Thomas O'Connor. Sanchez, a local politician in Domar Solad, had an organization in Amateria that she hoped to expand, and wanted to use the Unity Party as a platform. O'Connor, an immigrant and factory worker, began a new party based on social democracy intent on fighting "the fight the Communists should be fighting but can't." O'Connor's new party lacked a proper organizational structure and money, and needed a partner to be effective. After fighting two elections in 2815 and 2819, von Druck felt that it was time to step aside and retired from politics an election later stating that "I have led my party to two successful elections. Only a fool would not allow his successors to take over a good situation." Personal Life Shortly after his marriage, it was discovered that von Druck's wife Elizabeth Fredrick was unable to have children. It is said that upon founding the Unity Party stated that "as I cannot take care of children of my own, I had to be creative in forming a family. This party is my family, and its members are my children." While von Druck was strongly opposed to the positions held by the religious establishment in Caille, he worked with many local religious institutions to establish social centers. When asked about the odd pairing, von Druck stated that "just because the government of Caille is opposed to helping its own peopld doesn't mean that people don't still need help. I will use any means available to make sure no one goes cold, hungry or alone." Alexander von Druck died in 2840 after a long battle with lung cancer. Shortly before his death, von Druck was asked about the direction his party had taken after his stweardship. He simply stated "Every member of that party is like a child to me. Your children may err and go astray, but you continue to love them nonetheless." Category:Egelian politicians